The Cobalt Princess & The Crimson Emperor
by Bishoujo Naria
Summary: 4 years later has taken its tole on everyone in Gaea. Celena is cold and distant from everyone except the kind hearted King of Fanelia, yet the darkness still lurks inside her, and what will -he- have to say about these new feelings? (chapter 2 up)
1. TCPCE

Author's note: This is just a far shot in the dark. I wanted to do another Escaflowne Fic since my last, "Behind Closed Doors." Speaking of which. If anyone remembers the basic plot of that story I would like you to email me at BoredumKillsEverythingAndEveryone@msn.com , because I am thinking of remaking it. But I cant without some help.  
  
Read on and Enjoy the insanity.  
  
~Brilliant.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
The hot water fell from the above faucet in strong massaging rivulets that steamed and filled the lungs. One couldn't help but breath deep the fog mixed with the sweet Dragon's Breath incense. Celena stood her head bowed allowing the water to course its way down her now waist length blonde hair and womanly body. Slowly her fingers rose up her body gently feeling her own silky skin beneath her touch. She traced her hips and a circle around her abdomen before drawing them between her now much fuller breasts.  
  
She sighed lightly, but not out of pleasure, more out of lonesome, longing, and despair. Slowly her fingers snaked to her neck and held her own chin as if some unseen figure were forcing her gaze to look upwards into it's own. The water now poured down her crystalline pure face causing her deep cobalt eyes to close to prevent the sting. A knock came at the door. "Milady? Milady Shezar? Lord Shezar has requested you join him soon; the caravan for Austuria will be leaving within the next hour." Celena nodded once to herself in understanding but offered no reply. She waited the silence out a few more moments before turning the water off with a slow twist of her wrist. The silk curtain wafted in the slight breeze that filled her private washroom. She gently pulled it back and stepped out placing a bare foot upon the rug before repeating the same with the other. She allowed her bangs to fall into her eyes shading them from view. She wasn't normally so disheartened but she never enjoyed going anywhere, especially to Austuria. She always felt she was being held in competition with the princess who only made her feel like property. She grabbed a large warm towel and wrapped it about herself then slid on a pair of white slippers that lay just beneath the towel. She blew out the remaining candles that hadn't gone out already and allowed the incense to burn. After sliding the bathroom door opened she padded across her bedroom into her closet, the puffs of incense smoke clinging to her pale body and engulfing the room. Two Handmaidens entered the room with a few boxes in hand. Celena dropped her towel before slipping into a small white slip. She exited the large closet to see the two handmaidens standing before her. She simply stared at them before allowing her gaze to fall to the box. The handmaiden holding the largest box, Leila, stepped forward gently laying it upon the bed. "Do you wish me to open it Milady?" Celena nodded once in reply. The woman smiled gently and slid her fingers inside the top creases separating it from the bottom. Celena sat on the edge of the bed as she stared straight ahead after giving a heavy sigh. Leila smiled as she removed the sheets of tissue paper to reveal a most elegant gown. She held it up for Celena to see. Celena's gaze turned slowly to the dress gazing it up and down. It was white and almost a renaissance style. She sighed looking away. Her Brother always had her wearing white, he said it was the color of purity and she was truly pure. She didn't see how he came to this conclusion. "We should really be hurrying a bit, Milady. We wouldn't want the Caravan to leave without us, now would we?" Of course not.what a shame that would be. Celena thought to herself but she stood nonetheless with a light nod. Her second hand maiden, Mari, set her smaller boxes down next to the first and glided to Celena's vanity to retrieve her powder. Celena stood still as the Mari powdered her body up and down from her breasts, to her cheeks then her lower body as well. Leila helped her slip into the white dress that matched Celena's shapely body perfectly. The bottom of the dress hung a bit low dipping at the small of her back as white straps of satin crossed her back tying off. The front was a bit low cut but she knew her brother had ordered an extra inch sewed on. The sleeves hung down and tightened with elastic just below her elbow before slacking with extra fabric that went to a point upon her wrist with a loop to hook about her middle finger. It was a long dress with a slight train in the back. Mari knelt and opened the largest box she had carried in to find narrow heeled white shoes that would wrap her legs and tie off just below the knee, much like the back of the dress. She helped Celena to slip them on her elegant pale and shapely legs. Celena glided across her room to sit before her vanity. She didn't bother to look at her reflection. Leila moved behind her and began to comb through her long slightly wavy blonde hair. Celena gave another deep sigh as Leila began her work. "Don't worry Mistress, I'm sure this time it wont be as bad. The princess is actually quite nice I think if you got to know her that-." "I don't want to get to know her." Celena interrupted, her voice light and a bit higher than it used to be. Leila Pinned up Celena's hair in a bun. The remaining hair was pulled through and hung down in gorgeous curls. Once Leila was through Mari began to apply her makeup. It puzzled the two why Lady Celena was so distant and cold to everyone. At least she was a bit charming in public and around other people. However, when she was at home, all she seemed to want to do was read and stay cooped up in her room. It seemed a part of her was missing ever since she had returned home four years ago. Allen pretended everything was as it should be despite the nagging feeling that he may still be lurking within her, destroying her from the inside out.  
  
**  
  
Allen dressed in his knights finest of white dress pants and a long sleeved white shirt covered by a blue vest with gold lining. A sword belt hung at his side hanging just off one hip. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail. He was a bit taller and his facial features showed his age. He was ruggedly handsome and idolized by many of the knights. He toyed with one of his cufflinks sitting across from Celena in the Caravan. He glanced to her and smiled. She didn't pay any heed. She simply kept her gaze out the window to the scenery she had seen a hundred times before. Her chin rested in her velvet hand as she sighed closing her eyes. "Something the matter, Celena?" Allen questioned giving her a look of concern. She opened her eyes gently and looks to her brother. She looked like such a beautiful woman he registered. Much like their mother with a bit of their father in her as well. She shook her head gently. "No, dear Brother. Nothing is wrong." Her voice was quiet and content. He raised a slight brow. She followed her words with a slight smile to reassure him. He nodded once before turning his gaze out the window. She did the same and frowned seeing Austuria coming into view. They had a welcoming party no doubt. It had been quite some time since either had seen each other. Celena had always insisted she should stay in the castle for she felt under the weather. But this time Allen insisted she attend. They would be staying a week in the graces of the Austurian Royalty. Celena rubbed her hands upon her arms to keep from shuddering. Allen put an arm about Celena's waist as he waved to the crowd. Celena pretended as if there was no audience at all. She finally glanced up when she felt her brother's stern gaze and waved lightly giving a faint smile. The crowd parted as the Royal princess came through the crowd followed in front and behind by soldiers dressed in their finest. She was older and more mature looking. Her hair was a bit shorter however, and yet like Allen, her age was expressed through her cheekbones. She approached the two and bowed her head lightly. "Welcome, both of you." Allen bowed on a knee and kissed her hand. "The pleasure is ours, Majesty." he glanced to Celena through the corner of his eyes. She merely stood there. Princess Millerna's gaze shifted to Celena. She frowned lightly as Celena's eyes stared back into hers. There was a moment of tension before Celena curtsied politely. "Indeed, Princess." Millerna dismissed her act as she turned to a carriage that was to take the trio to the castle. All the way Millerna clung to Allen like a vice. Celena didn't really care, stupid deserved stupid. Even if she loved her brother, she felt a distance from him ever since she returned to the castle. She wasn't exactly sure why, but the feeling was there. **  
  
The travel had wearied Celena. She sat at Allen's side at the long meeting table. Advisors and men of different rank had come by invitation to speak with Allen, Celena, however, was merely there. And she knew it. She knew she was only there because Allen insisted she come. She had no reason to be there, she wasn't as well liked as her brother. She had never done anything she could think, people just avoided her. As if a dark crimson aura was emitted from her soul. When she was questioned she would keep the answer as short and brief as she could. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone she wanted to go home. "Please excuse me. I am feeling quite tired. I shall retire now." She stood from the table and made her exit down the hall and to the staircase. She rested a hand on the railing and gently glided it along it as she walked holding up her dress to allow her feet better ability. She found her room and entered closing the door behind her. Back in the meeting room chatter had begun as rumors were discussed. Allen stood angrily hitting the table with a fist ordering them out. They obeyed quickly leaving only he and the princess. "Your sister seems. Not any better." She said gently as if he were going to lunge at her any moment. He sighed and retook his seat resting his index finger upon his temple. "I am quite aware. He still lurks within her. even after all these years." "Do you think she is aware.?" Allen shook his head. "I doubt it. She has shown no violence to anyone or anything, only her chronic depression." Millerna sighed and nodded. "I feel it's partly my fault. I must admit I never forgave that man for all he did. I guess I'm taking it out upon Celena. Forgive me." Allen shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Princess." Millerna nodded lightly. "Do you think there is a chance he will-." "No." He interrupted her quite aware of what she was about to ask. She didn't finish her question. She simply nodded. He changed the subject. "When is Lord Van due to arrive?" Millerna thought a moment. "Van is coming first thing in the morning." Allen nodded and smiled. "How is Fanelia? I haven't gotten the opportunity to venture there, since it was rebuilt that is." Millerna allows a smile to cross her cheeks. "Oh it's lovely! It's better than it was before it was burned down. Van is a good king." Allen nodded with a lightly chuckle. "I always thought he would be." Millerna nodded in agreement. "He still has not taken a wife.?" She shook her head sadly. "No, unfortunately, he still thinks of Hitomi." Allen sighed and lifted his glass of wine to his lips and sipped it slowly. "Perhaps he is destined not to marry." Millerna nodded slowly. "That very well may be the case. Or maybe he has just not met the right woman."  
  
**  
  
Once she was dressed in her nightgown, Celena walked out unto her private balcony and gripped the bars, as soon as she did, a picture shot through her mind.  
  
Guimel.  
  
She jumped looking to her hand. What was that.? She wondered. She shook her head turning from the balcony leaving the two glass doors open to allow the warm night breeze to flow through the slightly stuffy room. She lay upon the large bed and covered herself closing her eyes gently allowing the sleep to overtake her.  
  
Guimel. Dallet. Shesta. Gatti. Viole. There is no glory in dying in a fight like that.  
  
Celena opened her eyes and sat up bringing a hand to her forehead. How odd. I feel as though I've heard those names before. as though I've known that voice. She stood from her bed slipping her white slippers upon her feet walking to her door and gently opened it. She stepped out and walked down the hall. Immediately she began to hear hushed whispers. She blinked but kept walking her pace slightly quickening. Flashes of Van filled her mind as her heart began to race. She turned a dark corner and ran into someone and would have fallen if two arms hadn't wrapped securely about her to catch her. She had cried out softly before opening her eyes to see whom this figure was. She gasped her eyes widening, almost by magic, there he was. "V-Van-sama!" The King smiled lightly his coal black eyes shining a bit in the dark hall. He slowly released her once she found her footing. She bowed lightly feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Please, Lady Celena, don't bow to me like that." His voice was so tender. She raised her gaze as well as he upper body to stand at perfect posture once more. She had not seen Prince Van in over four years, but she knew it was he. She would never forget what he looked like. His hair was still short and as black as ever. He was taller and bit more filled out, no longer as skinny and scrawny like he used to be. Unlike the others, he still looked as young as ever, and as handsome. "What are you doing out at this hour, and dressed in your bed gown?" Celena smiled lightly. "I-I couldn't sleep. And what are you doing here at this hour?" Van smiled. "Touché, I just arrived from Fanelia. We were due sometime this morning but I decided I would come early and surprise you. Celena was definitely surprised. Van gazed her up and down. She was no longer Dilandau, and he realized this fully almost forgetting the name completely. Now he only saw Celena standing there. "You have become quite the lady, Celena. You're stunningly beautiful." He said with a smile. She blushed bringing a knuckle to her lips in a girlish manner. "And you've become quite a King, your majesty. You are indeed very handsome." He smiled a moment before approaching her taking her hand in his and gently kissing the top. "You should retire now. It's late, and I shall do the same." She smiled and nodded as he gently released her hand. "We shall talk more tomorrow?" "I would.like that." She stated as she turned around allowing Van to escort her to her room. She opened the door and turned to face him. "Thank you, your Majesty." She bowed her head lightly a few tendrils of blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "The pleasure is mine Lady Shezar. Tomorrow I have a meeting with Allen, but after that would you be interested in touring the kingdom with me? I know you haven't really had the opportunity." She smiled gently. "I'd like that, your majesty." He smiled again. "Please, call me Van."  
  
Author's note: What is this? Van falling for Celena? And Celena falling back?! What could this writer be thinking! But how now. the dark shadow lurks yet within Celena, what will -he- have to say about these feelings Celena has? And will he be happy everyone has forgotten the feared name "Dilandau"? Chapter 2 soon to come. 


	2. The Abyss

Chapter 2 : The Abyss

Celena had laid down…and no sooner had she done so did sleep overtake her senses. Van was still in her head. The handsome king of Fanelia…so polite…so charming…so…naive…so vulnerable…further and further Celena began to drift in the black abyss that was her mind, a mind that was lost long ago to a man whom slaughtered millions and saw each of their faces as he himself, found the eternal oblivion. Yet his voice would not be filled…he would not have it filled for he was a man of vengeance… a man of prestige, superior might and will who would crush all those who stood in the way of his ideal, his ever boastful ideal.

Celena's brows knitted, causing gentle creases in her forehead that had come from the countless years Dilandau had reigned over their body and often made a face of annoyance and anger. Yet Dilandau breathed deeply and she calmed.

No, Dilandau would not fight Celena for control of their body once more, infact it would be entirely fruitless. Zaibach was no more, Van had rebuilt the backwater country that he so adored and everyone was happy. Everyone but he, and his happiness was to come before theirs. Yet death was a patient soldier, and Dilandau learned this well back when the black hand of iron stole his precious men, no, his boys…stole them from his hand and crushed them like mice with a steel shovel.

Van was that iron hand, but even after a while iron corodes…and becomes useless…it would be then that Dilandau would smile his black hearted grin and call himself the victor.

A silhoutte in the pitch of Celena's mind…who was this red eyed demon ? Oh yes…her lover. No, not lover, her brother, no even that seemed ill to think of. This man was not a man, nor god, nor demon…he simply was. Only the tenderness of her childish subconscious would allow Dilandau's soul any freedom to breath and he welcomed it with ferverish gulps through his eyes.

He could see her, looking back at him with that innocence. He sneered. It was that exact thing which brought on his demise. He shook his head, his silvery locks of silken hair disturbed by only the gentle breeze of the psyche, yet it was his eyes that made Celena shudder, those eyes that warned her of the fire that still blazed within her half soul, never letting it rest.

_ Talk Further… ? _Dilandau thought. Van cares for none this much was evident…He simply allowed the moon girl to vanish…had he loved her…he would have shown her that it was he she truly wanted and cherished. Dilandau bowed his head and closed his eyes, to cherish…he didn't understand…he had never been cherished nor cherished another. He was only a creation embodied with the emotions of anger and hatred. Somewhere along the lines he aquired obsession and the worst emotion…fear.

Perhaps he had learned from Celena, or she had forced her emotions through him in hopes of regaining control. Always a power struggle, inside and out…but Dilandau knew one thing no one else did…Celena was dead…she had been dead the moment he took his first breath of premature, predestined life…suffocating her of hers, robbing her of hers ! Yes…she would talk with Van…he would talk with Van…and who knows…perhaps they'd drink tea whilst the world around them burned to ash and smoldered.

((yes I know I dont post…lol, college does that to you. Well here's chapter 2, I wanted to delve a bit into the Background a bit before jumping into plot, open for suggestions always. sets out box. And please Review ! Brilliant Darkness))


End file.
